Lizzy's life
by mikeyismine4ever
Summary: Lizzy is a girl with strange powers. Things around her tend to...explode or break or go flying when she cant control her emotions. She gets found by the Autobots and taken in and raised by them. This is the story of her life changing, but yet staying the same.


_(Kimmy) New story idea! Enjoy! Disclaimer I do not own Transformers Prime. I do however own my character Elizibith._

* * *

A small 7 year old girl was walking around in the hot Nevada deseret.

"Who needs em anyway? I can take care of myself." She said as she wiped tears from her eyes, her eyes glowed black as rocks exploded as she walked passed. she stopped walking and looked around hoping to spot a place to get something to eat, anything. She fell to her knees olding her stomach when she saw absolutely nothing. "Please, someone...anyone. I'm just a little girl..." She looked up at the sound of car honking at her. She looked up and saw a black and yellow vehicle parked in front of her. While wondering how she didnt hear it approach the door opened and she stood up and saw no one in the drivers seat. The car made a few beeps and whirs, if she wasnt so hungry and tired she may have thoutght twice abbout climbiing into a driverless talking car. She slowly started climbing into the car and layed down in the passenger seat, the car buckled her up, a couple thing exploding outside the cars door and she fell asleep, hoping this car was taking her to get food and not taking her somewhere to die.

(A few hours later)

The little girl wakes up to the sound of talking and sits up. She notices shes on a couch, after looking around confused for half a second she spys a hamburger and fris on a table in front of her. Eyes wide with hunger she quickly picks up the burger and starts eating it hungerly.

"Oh good your human friend is awake." A grumpy male voice said. She looked over at the voice and saw a red and white robot standing in front of a black and yellow robot. The black and yellow robot was making rapid beeping noises and the red and white robot shook his head. "Now Bumblebee Agent Fowler already said hed take care of...it."

"Come on Ratchet, is that anyway to treat our new house gusest?" a new voice said. A red robot with horns on his head walked over and smiled at the little girl who in turn gave him a small smile and a wave. "If were gonna be spendin time together, mind tellin us your name?" The black and yellow robot made a few beeps. "What? Having a name is better then callin er it, or the human. Look, Ill even tell ya my name first." She nods ad finshes eating the hamburger. "My names Cliffjumper, but you can call me Cliff."

"M-My names E-Ezliabith." She said.

"Hm...how bout we call ya Lizzy? Short and sweet, like you." Cliff said very lightly poking her head and she giggled.

"Do not get too attached Cliffjumper. She will not be staying." The red and white robot said.

"Aw come Ratchet. Look at her, shes adorable!' Cliff said picking her up. "I'll give her a tour of the place. Who knows Fowler may let her stay."

"Highly unlikely." Ratchet said crossing his servos. Cliff placed her on his shoulder and she smiled happily and as she did there was a loud crash.

"Sorry!" She automaticly apologized looking scared and more things started exploding.

"I didnt know humans came with special abilities...hmm no worries Lizzy, I will train you to control them myself." The black and yellow robot made somemore beeps and whirs. "Dont worry Bumblebee, i can handle training a little sparkling." She had absolutly no idea what they were saying, but it meant she gets to stay she was all for it.

"Okay, which one of you broke the one and only you were given?" A loud male voice making Lizzy tense and try to hide behind Cliffjumpers head.

"Heh, dont be scared of him Lizzy. Hes just a grump." Cliff said and she poked her out from behind his head and look at the older man. "Hey Fowler, this is Lizzy. She gonna be staying with us. I'm going to be helping her control her powers."

"This aint no cartoon Cliffjumper. Humans dont have powers." Fowler said. "Shell be coming with me so i can find a respectible-" Fowler was inturrupted by the couch that was next to him flying into the air. Lizzy was shakin with fear as she held on to Cliffjumpers head.

"She told ya." Cliff said as he looked at Lizzy who at that moment had black oura around her.

"Well I'll be a monkeys uncle...if shes going to be staying here then i expect her to attending school. She can use my last name to get into the system. Have get those powers under control Cliffjumper. You will be charge of her progress. I expect to be kept in the loop at all time. Is that clear?" Fowler said and Lizzy clamed down hearing that she wouldnt have to leave hr new robot friend.

"Absolutely. Come on Lizzy, lets find you a room. Then we can start training." Cliff smiling as he walked further into the base they claimed as home.

"O-okay C-Cliff." She said.

"And we may need to work on getting you to talk more." He said. 'Dont worry, soon Ratchet wont be able to get you to shut up." She giggled.

(Present time)

"You're not focused on the attack." Cliff said as he stood, leaning agianst a wall watching a now 16 yea old Lizzy as she used her powers to attack a training dummy.

"Oh, my bad, I've been working on this attack for 2 hours!" She yelled back sarcasticly. "I'm tired and i need a break." The training dummy exploded.

"That could have been me. You need to work on aiming your anger, and emtion fueled attacks on the enimies." Cliff said.

"You mean the enimies that no one has seen in 10 billion years?" Lizzy said as she walked over to Cliff and picked up a water bottle. "Besides, controling my emtions is'nt easy, we've been working on that for 9 years now...and stuff is still blowing up around me. Having powers that react to your emtions is not fun okay." Before Cliff can tell her to go agian Ratchet walks in the room, holding a small metal object. "Oh god not the power braclet...I hate that thing."

"I know, and i hated making it. But Fowler says you need to go to school and we cant risk you blowing up half the building. Just put it on it's time for school." Ratchet said handing the small braclet like device to her. She begrudgeingly took it and put it on her wrist.

"Cant I go out with Cliff today? What hes doing sounds like more fun." Lizzy asked.

"absolutely not. You know good and well Fowler doesnt want you going out to the field yet." Ratchet said and she rolled her eyes as Cliff transformed.

"Don't worry about it kid. We'll get ice cream after school lets out." Cliff said opening the driver side door and she jumped in and buckled up.

"I do love free ice cream." Lizzy said and Cliff drove off. 'Time for anouther boring day, in boring Jasper.'

* * *

 _(Kimmy) Please review and tell me what you thnk. :)_


End file.
